


Grape Sorbet

by AmeliasMistletoe



Series: Paint Chip Drabbles [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliasMistletoe/pseuds/AmeliasMistletoe
Summary: Drabble inspired by the paint chip "grape sorbet".





	Grape Sorbet

"Fucking hell," I muttered as I kicked the rug underneath my feet. I had been sitting in Abby's living room for less than a minute and had somehow already managed to fuck up. I was staring at her carpet-now drenched in the red wine she had given me mere minutes before. I was cursing myself silently, trying to figure out how I was going to clean it up before she came back. Truth be told, my house looked like a hurricane went through it, so I would never be so stupid as to own anything in white. My thoughts were consuming me as I heard footsteps creeping up on me. "Abby, let me explain-" I started, but she cut me off quickly in a fit of laughter. The laughter flustered me, and I immediately went flush.

"Raven," she crooned, "it's fine. It's just a carpet. It doesn't matter."

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in under five minutes with very minimal editing. As always, be kind and let me know if you have any requests.


End file.
